Memoirs of Chase's Aprentice
by TheBowiest
Summary: NOTE: Since I haven't see the second series yet, it will stick mainly to the original series. Anyway, plot: After hanging up her armour Yue sits down to write about her memories, but what if writers block takes her down memory lane?
1. Prologue

'What was oh so long ago felt as if it had been so recent. A girl never forgets her first time. And I hadn't forgotten mine. The way the soup felt for the first time running down my esophagus. That sudden feeling you're going to faint as your form transfigures into something new.

I mention this transfiguration at the beginning, where I take my pen to paper. With immortality comes the mass history, the stories one shares can over all be eternal. If anything a new piece of evidence to the prolonged history. '

She sighed and looked at the paper in front of her. Oh how she had reached the ultimate block. She had for so long wanted to write this novel. The story of her life, even if to most it would seem to just be a member of the fiction genre. Scratching out a few sentences she looked at the clock. It was late and she was sure that her husband would be up soon. How life had changed in the last few years. Reading over the  
contents of her desk one picture seemed to have given inspiration. She was then back to writing.

'Long ago in China Grand Master Dashi was trained to be a the Dragon of Wind. His companions being the warriors who represented their corresponding element, fire, water and earth. At the time when women did not entirely carry a voice, one was lucky enough to have one. Dragon of Fire, Tai-Li. My mother."

She imagined her mother for a second. She was dressed in her finest robes, but riding on the back of an ox. This was how her mother had often told her how she had arrived at what would be her permanent home.

The author gave a slight smile. From here the writings had seemed reminiscent as she went on to remember.

And so she continued to write.


	2. Never Say Never

He had never wanted to be a parent, at least not until they'd defeated the Hey Lin. The fact he even had a wife was rather shocking. True he had always intended to date a few chicks, but when she admitted feelings for him after rejecting a marriage proposal, something tended to click.

Dashi had married Tai Li only a few days after they trapped Wuya in the puzzle box. They were convinced the world had been cleaned of evil, but the night Chase turned made them realize evil would never disappear, so they knew what they'd have to do once their daughter was born.

They trained her from the moment she could stand on her own two feet by herself. At first being careful, but as she aged it was decided to increase the amount of work. She studied scrolls and was up before sunrise to commence chores.

At this point she was no longer the tiny chubby baby. Her body had formed nicely. Muscles had formed from years of training on her rather short 5'4 frame. She carried wisdom in her head behind the long black hair she had inherited from her mother held back in a bun made up of a braid and the slightly large head she had inherited from her father. She had grown up quickly, and as the perfect mix of her parents.

One night after she had bided her parents good night she found herself at the river, recently it had become her thinking place, and tonight she had much to think about.

The news came to her as she over heard a conversation between her parents. She had no idea if she was ready to be a warrior, and more importantly THE Shoku Warrior. For years that had been shoved in her face that it would be her destiny, but now that she was coming face to face with it she had no idea if that was what she wanted.

She sat on the grass, legs crossed and eyes closed. The world around her had seemed to be empty as she got stuck in absolute meditation. Her senses seemed heightened as she sensed someone coming close. She just wasn't sure what.

"I'll come inside in a few minutes Guan," she said without turning her head.

"It's not Guan," a new voice came to her. It was then she turned, eyes focused on him. Her teeth gritted.

"What do you want," she rose to attention, her eyes trying to find the source of the voice "dad does not like to be awakened from his sleep."

"I'm not here for your father," it was then the voice appeared from the trees. Long black hair that just slightly looked green, serpentine eyes, it was the reason she had been training all her life. He was Chase Young. "I wanted to see you, Yue."

"Me," an eyebrow raised, she tried to keep calm, "and why," Yue looked rather confused, eying the mans features. She knew something was up.

"Why wouldn't a person be interested in you. Daughter of the worlds greatest Xiaolin Monks, destined to be the next champion against evil. Should a man not meet the one who shall trap him," she gave a chuckle.

"Let me guess, you charm and I begin to fall, you do something bad and I defend you, letting you do what you want? Or did I just expose your master plan?"

"Oh, that was not it. Not at all. In fact, I have a proposition for you young monk. I want you to join me on the side of evil, that is all," rather straightforward, something definitely smelt fishy.

"I think you've answered your own question Mr. Young," she then started to head back to the temple, "father told me to never trust you, and now I see why."

She left him there, the prince of darkness then carried a large smile, pulling out an object from somewhere in his armor.

"Never say 'never' the world is a complex place, sometimes events are determined by events that are out of our control."


	3. Shadow of Fear

He hated Shen Gong Wu, just like he hated their creator, but he knew for once he'd have to use them. She had denied him, and it had fallen perfectly in his trap. He expected her to say no, how could he not, her parents told her since she was conceived to deny him. It seemed almost in her genetics.

He needed to get her, if not just for his revenge. When her mother had denied him a marriage proposal, only to run into Dashi's hands, he knew he'd get revenge. True he acted happy when his best friend's announced they had an infatuation for eachother, but it was more than anything jealousy. He had been tired of losing things to him, the glory, the women, the power. He however was not ready to lose Tai Li to him.

It was then when he became evil it would be decided he would, no matter what, make sure he'd steal the most important thing to his foe. His Child. He had plotted it for years, and when the child turned out to be a girl it had not bothered him. He had his chance and he was going to take it.

He was also planning on taking her with the help of the devices her father created, as if to put more salt in the wound. He could have converted easily without them, but it would be more wicked this way. And Chase Young enjoyed the idea of wicked.

Creeping quietly down the halls of the place that he for a while helped building he could only follow his senses as to which room was hers.

It stopped him though when he reached what was his room. On the door was marked her name in deep black ink. It was almost like a dagger to him. Silently he pulled back the door and gazed at the sleeping form before him. Face stuffed right into her pillow. He guessed she'd of never known her face was right where his ponytailed hair would rest in the night.

"Slhadow of fear," he whispered to the object, and with that he went straight to her head.

She winced a bit, her dream had changed. She had been having the best dream about the future. She was taking her aging father's place, but then it became corrupted. Standing at a hill she watched as a village was being destroyed straight in front of her. She had the chance to catch the cause of such destruction, but the puzzle box had been destroyed in battle. She heard as villagers cried for her help, but she had been too weakened in battle. It was then she looked up in a fade vision, Chase looking right back at her, as if saying she should of taken his offer.

And so it was revealed to Chase her fear, escaping her dream he smiled. She was scared of failure. Perhaps it was an insecurity. He however could understand such fear. He remembered having such a fear as well. However his foe was much weaker than him. This time it'd be different.

He left the room and snuck out of the temple. He'd make sure to get her, but first he'd have to return the Shen Gong Wu to it's place.

She entered the eating room, her parents both carrying very straight faces, Guan holding an all to similar one. Everyone seemed to be present, all except the family 'pet' Dojo.

"Good morning mother, Father, Guan," she bowed to the three before joining them at the table. It was obvious that they were going to finally tell her. When silence continued and porridge was served they ate in silence. The somber feeling was a bit too strange. That was until they were finished and she was grabbing for their platters.

"Yue. Your parents and I have to discuss something with you," she sat back down putting the dishes back on the table, eying the almost bald master monk at the table.

"If this is about the laundry it was Dojo I swear," she faked a panic.

"It's not at all involving him sweetie. Honey your father, Guan and I have been thinking that it might be time your team of apprentices should join our ranks, and that you should be their leader. Now it's not because of some biased idea that you are the best, nor is it because you are our daughter," Tai Li paused, gazing over at her husband as if she was transferring information to him mentally.

"We wanted to tell you beforehand, so don't go telling anyone, you'll officially be given the position sometime within the week. But now, your partners are waiting out there for you to join them in training, Dojo when he returns from hiding the reversing mirror will take care of the dishes," Dashi had finished off. He personally wanted her to take things easy. He sensed Chase could emerge from wherever he's hiding soon, and that the future dragons should be ready.

"Mother, Father, Master Guan," she gave a little bow to the three, "I am honored to be given such a high role in the defeating of evil," she then headed straight out to the courtyard where her partners were.


End file.
